


The Detective Duo

by GlitterGunnerz



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGunnerz/pseuds/GlitterGunnerz
Summary: Accidentally stumbling across a captive Nick Valentine in Park Street Station, Nora's lone wanderer journey is cut short. Upon escaping together, Nick realizes Nora would make a great partner in crime. Hesitantly accepting his offer, their adventure in the Commonwealth would begin, though  when Nora falls for her boss, and Nick develops feelings for his subordinate, things start to unravel.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor & Nick Valentine, Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Nick Valentine/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

"Holy hell, if I had known this place would be flooded with Triggermen, I wouldn't of even came here." Nora groaned to herself, tightening the straps on her harness. Holstering her weapon, she managed to reach this large room, a man yelling from above on a balcony. It sounded like he was talking to somebody. Cocking her eyebrow, she crouched, listening closely to him.

"How ya doing in there Valentine? Cozy?" His tone was condescending. God, she hated these guys. "You're not getting out of there anytime soon."

Gathering a few loose rounds of 10mm ammo on a nearby desk, she kept the gun close to her chest, still crouched. Eyeing a set of stairs leading up, she slowly started walking up, until he saw her reach the top, aiming his gun at her.

"Woah! Who the hell are you?"

"Like it matters." She took the shot, missing as he dodged her shot. His bullet grazed her cheek, wincing in pain as she rolled onto the floor, flipping open her switchblade.

At his feet, she slashed his ankles, immediately bringing him down onto the ground. Forcefully slamming her foot on his chest he heaved, the cold metal of her pistol resting on his forehead. Taking the shot with no hesitating, she felt the warm blood splatter on her face. 

"Holy hell. This was definitely not worth it." She spun around to take her leave until a voice reached out to her from a glass window. 

"Hey, in here. Use the terminal to open the door!" It was a mans voice yelling out to her. 

"Wha-who the hell are you? And how did you end up in this mess?"

"I'll be able to answer your questions much sooner if you get me out of here." He responded in a demanding tone.

Following his request, she approached the terminal, the maglock to the door clicking open. Walking inside, she could understand now why he wanted out of there so bad, you could barely see a thing. But all she could see was a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring back at her. The smell of cigarettes taking over the room. The vision became clearer as she saw a man in a ratty trench coat and hat. But upon clearer examination, the light bounced off his metal skin. She realized the man she had just rescued was a synth, but she wasn't one of those brotherhood racists who couldn't stand even a foot near one of them.

"Gotta love the damsel in distress reverse scenario." He spoke back to me, throwing his cigarette on the floor. "So who sent you to come rescue this old private eye?" He made eye contact with her, stepping a little closer.

"Actually, nobody. I found this place by chance from scavenging." He seemed surprised at her honestly. Was he expecting someone was sent to rescue him? She hadn't been aware of who he was, or even why he ended up in here in the first place. "But who are you? And why would you expect someone to come all this way to save you?"

"Hmph, brutal honesty." He chuckled. "I had figured my secretary Ellie asked you to come find me. I'm Nick Valentine. Got a detective agency in Diamond City. But hey, let's have the chitchat later. Let's get out of here."

She agreed, as they both walked out of the previously enclosed room. Wincing to herself from the past bullet shot, she paused for a moment before walking. He hadn't realized she stopped until turning around, looking at her grasp onto her cheek. He noticed blood was dripping down her cheek, onto her neck. 

"He got a good shot on ya, huh?" He walked up to her, rummaging around in his coat. "It's not much but if it helps then hell, use it."

Noticing her hands were dripping in blood, he paused before handing her the handkerchief from his pocket. 

"You could probably use a spare hand to take care of that."

"I'm fine, really. This has happened on occasion more than once. Guess he just got me better than most." She sighed. She didn't want to dirty his entire rag, so she allowed him to wipe it for her. "Thanks."

Keeping a respectable distance, he dabbed her cheek gently, folding it over once on a clean side. She could feel how cold his hand was as it occasionally brushed against her face, but didn't think much of it. But she did find herself studying his features, wondering how he felt with exposed wires out like that. Wasn't that dangerous for him? But if it was, he clearly didn't care. She was curious of him.

"That should do it. Now lets keep going before those goons gun us down for good." Putting the handkerchief back in his pocket, they ran down the stairs. 

"I think I took care of most of them." Nora stated.

"They aren't who I'm talking about." Nick spoke. "Skinny Malone and his gang have been holed up here this entire time. Came looking for a lost daughter on one of my cases. Turns out she's his new flame."

"That's gonna be a rough story to tell her parents." She said. Agreeing with her, Nick nodded his head, a small sigh escaping from him. She could tell he had passion for his career, even though it could cause stressful situations for him.

They pressed on through the station, Nora already having taken care of most of the men. Nick spotted all the bodies scattered across the floor. Peering over at her, she raised one eyebrow.

"I'm guessing your the guns blazing type of gal?" He teased.

"Sometimes, only if I'm in a rush." She joked, as he gave a little laugh as they continued walking. 

Eventually, they reached a vault type entrance, familiar to Nora. Assuming this was the end of the station, she reloaded her weapon, keeping it close just incase she had to fight more of these idiots. From the end of the hall they could spot a well dressed man in a tuxedo and black hat, another woman with short black hair and a blue sequined dress. Nora had assumed those were the "goons" Nick had mentioned. They hadn't appeared very threatening, or even intimidating. Rolling her eyes, her and Nick approached the both of them, guards aiming their guns at them at sight.

"Nicky! What are you doin?" Assuming to be Skinny Malone, Nick walked forwards, Nora behind him, gun in hand. "You come into my house, shoot up my guys, do you have any idea how much this is going to set me back?"

"Actually, that was me." Nora spoke up. "And I wouldn't of had to do it if they didn't immediately start trying to blow bullets in my head."

"And I wouldn't be here if it weren't for your two-timing dame, Skinny. You ought to tell her to write home more often." This received a chuckle from Nora.

"I told you to just kill him Skinny! But then you had to get all sentimental about that stupid crap. Talking about the old times." Assuming that was the daughter Nick was looking for, Nora couldn't understand why a girl like that would be interested in… a guy like that. 

"And why's this girl here? Valentine probably brought her here to rub us all out."

"Woah, woah woah." Nora responded. "Rub out? Just what were you expecting?"

Nick coughed, leaning closer into Nora's ear. "I, uh, don't think that's what she meant doll."

Awkward. Silence. Well what was one to think when they use that expression? 

"Anyways." Nora spoke up. "I really don't think this is the best situation for your Darla. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with a guy named Skinny Malone?" Taking small steps closer towards Darla, Nora holstered her gun away. "I think you should just put a bullet in his head and say goodbye for good. You know it's the best for you, right?" Winking at her, she saw Darla's lips curve into a smirk.

"Hmph. You really are a bad girl, aren't you?"

"Oh, definitely." Walking closer to her, she put her hand under Darla's chin. "Now, how about we get out of here?" She nodded, turning to face her former lover.

"Sorry babe but this is the end of us. And for you." She spoke, taking no hesitance in slamming her baseball bat directly into Skinny's skull, no chance for him to speak back. He fell onto the ground, the guards beginning to attack her. It was their only chance to get away swiftly.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here!" Nora yelled to Nick, as the Triggermen began shooting at them. Watching Darla still attack Skinny, Nick followed closely behind her, both of them shooting behind. They watched as Darla crawled her way past them, running in Nick and Nora's direction. At this point, they were all shooting at us, barely making their way out of the vault. A door that led outside to the Commonwealth led as a shortcut, seeing by the time they had gotten out, it was already nightfall. 

All three of them gasping for air, especially Nick, Nora placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey...You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just takes awhile for this old synths coolant to catch up with him." Looking over at Darla, barely making it out alive, she looked back at us.

"I'm getting out of here before Skinny tries to come find me out here!" She exclaimed, beginning to run into an alley. Before leaving, she took one last look at Nora, smiling. "You ever wanna come find me sweetie, Nick knows where I'll be." Nora laughing to herself, she nodded, watching the young woman sneak off into a dark alley.

Sliding her back against the wall, Nora tilted her head back, letting out a loud breath. Nick beside her, he glanced over, a small smile on his face. 

"You really know how to charm more than just a machine, don't ya? That was one hell of a scene back there." His words made her blush only slightly, but knew there was nothing behind it.

"Just some good old charisma. It can come in useful in situations like that." She responded. "Too bad for her though I probably won't be making a visit. I've got more pride than that to go after a mob bosses former lover."

"Heh." Was all Nick said, standing up from the ground. Reaching a hand down to her, he spoke to her. "Well we should probably make our way to Diamond City, let Ellie know I'm back."

Grabbing his hand to stand up she nodded. "Yeah, they probably miss you around there."

Standing there for just a moment, he cleared his throat to break the silence.

"I was thinking...since you seem to hold your ground pretty well, I was looking for a partner. You know, help solve some cases around the Commonwealth. Help people who may be in need."

Nora paused, unsure of what she wanted to do. She knew that if she went with him, they would most likely make travelling together a normality. Or maybe she was reading too into it. She was used to travelling alone by now. But sometimes, going out of her comfort zone and taking on new challenges would be a good chance for her. And hell, having a detective title didn't seem like too bad of an idea. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at him, ready to take on whatever she set out to do.

"You got it Valentine."

"Just call me Nick. No need for formalities at this point."

"Okay. Nick."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets injured, leading them to seek refuge in Goodneighbor. Hancock aims his shot at Nora. Nick and Nora share a moment.

"Agh, give up already!" Nora yelled as she peered through her scope, shooting at a dozen raiders. Nick taking cover, began to shoot back, hitting one right in the jugular. Nora nodding at him in approval, they continued taking cover, aiming and getting the best shots in they could.

"Nick, cover me!" Nora yelled as she bravely ran out in the open, taking two raiders out with her automatic. Heavily breathing, she ran closer forward, peering her head over her shoulder to keep a close eye on Nick. 

"I got your back." He responded, moving in closer to a broken car, peeping his head out each time to get a hit in. "Don't get yourself killed by acting too recklessly! I still need a partner you know!"

By then, there was only about two left, a bullet flying right past Nora's ear, in Nick's direction. Pulling out her combat shotgun, she managed to get as close to both of them as she could, though about to shoot, a bullet flew right into one of the raiders heads, courtesy of Nick. Taking out the very last one, they fired bullets at the car guarding Nick. Managing to pull through, Nora took a lucky shot, able to get him right in the leg, collapsing instantly. That's when things got complicated. Still near the car, Nora watched as it began to smoke. She had seen this before and felt like an idiot for not warning Nick about it.

"Nick! Watch out!!" She screamed, running over to him as fast as possible. Realizing what she meant, he ran as fast as his legs could take him, Nora diving forwards to save him from the upcoming explosion.

A large and explosion rang though the air, car parts flying in different directions. Though Nora had dove to save Nick, it was him who ended up hovering over her, just inches away being shredded to bits. She looked up at his glowing eyes peering down at her, his short breaths close enough to feel on her face. 

"Sorry, but I think it was my turn to be the rescuer. Bringing down a man's pride like that a second time isn't exactly what I wanted." His humor made up for the slight tinge of pain in his face as he escaped from their hold, extending his hand out to help her.

"Are you hurt? Don't lie to me now." Nora's tone was stern with him, as he didn't say anything back. Close enough to the residing town of Goodneighbour, Nora knew they had to seek somewhere to rest. They had been travelling for days on foot, and rest was what they both needed.

"Don't worry about me. A lot worse could happen to a machine like me." 

"Enough of that." Nora exclaimed. We're taking you to Goodneighbor. It's just up ahead. There's a hotel there we can get a room for you to rest."

"Ugh. Never liked it much there. Reeks of booze and drugs. If it's our only option then." Nick spoke, as Nora reached out her arm for Nick to hold onto. Declining, he walked towards the gates of the town with Nora.

"I'm sure it'll be fine for a day or two. I need to look at it." Ignoring the distance sounds of guns blazing, Nora raced towards the gate.

Greeted by an unlikable stranger, Nora rolled her eyes.

"Woah, woah. Well look here, it's the detective. Tracking down another wayward husband to his mistress?" His tone was condescending and Nick didn't seem to like it much by his response.

"Why, someone stand you up?" His sarcasm was something Nora could never get tired of. 

"And who are you huh? Valentines new dick in training? Or should I say pussy?"

Nora was close to getting up in his face, before responding with attitude. "The only dick I see around here is yours. It's pretty small to say the least. Now get the hell out of our way." Nora heard a small chuckle from Nick behind her. Guess she's learning from him.

"Woah, woah, time out." A softer voice said, escaping from the shadows. Upon recognizing from visiting not many times, Nora recognized Hancock as the dashing dressed mayor of the town. "Nick Valentine makes a rare visit to town and you're hassling his friend here with that extortion crap?" Looking over at us, he gives a soft smile. "Good to see you again Nick."

"Hancock." Was all Nick said.

"He aint one of us." The bald man spoke back. "Keep letting outsiders like that walk all over us, we're gonna need a new mayor."

"Come on man, this is me we're talking about. Let me tell you something." Hancock placed his hand on the man, in no time to waste, removed a knife tucked behind him, stabbing him in the stomach not once, but twice, the second much deeper. We watched as the man collapsed, Nora smirking to herself. "Breaking my heart over here." Hancock said before approaching us. 

"Nick, not often do I see you come into town with a good looking lady." He spoke, looking over at Nora. Something about his charismatic character had her flattered. "What brings you here?"

"We need a place to stay." Nora voiced. "Minor inconvenience with raiders and gotta trest up a little." 

"Ahh, rest up huh? You sure that's all it's for? No one night stand with the detective here? Come on, hotels this way." Cracking one last joke at the pair, he led them over to Hotel Rexford, a run down, but quaint hotel. It would do the job.

"Don't appreciate those sly comments, Hancock. Don't get your needs mixed up with mine." Valentine chimed in. 

Making their way into the hotel, Hancock turned towards Nora. A glimmer in his eyes, he turned on his usual charm.

"If you wanna go get a drink tonight, I'll be at the Third Rail. I've seen you around here before, but not as much as I'd like to."

"Maybe, if I'm rested up enough to have the energy. But thanks." Nora noticing his sly attempt at flirting, she thought it wouldn't hurt to ease his pride a little.

Nick rolled his eyes, a sense of annoyance rising up in him at the thought of his new partner and Hancock having a midnight rendezvous. Mainly, he didn't want to see a girl like Nora be taken advantage of like that. He knew how Hancock could be.

Making their way to the room, Nick threw his trenchcoat on the hanger behind the door, following his hat. Slumping down on the bed, he still winced at the ongoing pain on his right shoulder. Nora couldn't help but watch him loosen his tie around his neck, a act so innocent, but made her feel some sort of way. Thinking nothing of it, she sat beside him.

"I don't know if you're comfortable with taking off your shirt but I need to know where your injury is so I can help." Nora asked, knowing how insecure the synth was about his body. "I have lots of things in my bag I keep in case of emergency situations."

"Emergencies for synths? What's your side job?" Nick joked, hesitantly bringing his hands to his buttons of his white dress shirt. Looking away for privacy, Nora rolled up the sleeves on her black undersuit. "Alright, you're fine. Take a look at this six pack." 

It wasn't odd to look at for her. Parts of his torso were quite intact, only minor scrapes and scratches along his sides. Minor erosion, but nothing major for concern. Perhaps she was examining too much, her eyes trailing to his abdomen. The institute definitely built synths to appear fit. 

"You know, you can say what's on your mind. I know it's not pretty but it's all I got." His voice snapped her out her daze, shaking her head.

"No, no it's not that. I've just never seen, well, a synth's body. Just curiosity that's all." Her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment, hoping he hadn't gotten the wrong message. Peering over his shoulder, she saw a large burn, scorched onto his metal skin. Of course he could feel pain, he was made to mimic human emotions. But he was also a person of his own. He just had to learn to accept that more for himself. Maybe he was just better at handling pain than humans. They must of had that ability to dim the feeling down.

"I have some burn cream here. The car got you pretty good, but nothing major. This should work on you, right? No where on the label does it say not synth approved." Nora joked looking at Nick. He chuckled himself.

"Don't see why it's not worth a shot. Worst it could do is well, not work. If that's the case then we can find other means." He spoke as Nora's hands began applying the ointment, gently rubbing it into his skin. The most intriguing thing for her was that even though it felt like metal, the texture mimicked skin. It was new to her.

Nick hadn't felt this exposed infront of a woman since his memories could recall his past flame. But with Nora, it didn't feel that way for him at all. Though they hadn't known each other long, they were slowly approaching the fact that they could be somewhat comfortable around one another. Having someone to count on was a new feeling besides Ellie. He knew Nora had a good heart, and their goals were similar.

"There you go. All done." Nora wiped the excess cream on her thighs, standing up from the bed. Passing Nick his shirt, he began to button it back up. "That'll be 30 caps. My services aren't free you know."

"Huh, ok. Guess I'll go to the lobby and tell them a strange woman forced me to undress for her." He responded quickly, always having a way around her witty comebacks.

"You smartass." She scoffed, shoving him lightly on the shoulder. 

This was only the start of their blossoming relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Nora share a dance together before embarking on their next case. Hancock makes his move.

The pair found themselves in Goodneighbor, their second and last stay in the smaller town. They had finally set their eyes on a case back in Diamond City, a man by the name of Earl Sterling. Celebrating their newfound partnership and first case together, they cheered to a drink. Nicks drink of choice, and fitting to his character was whiskey on the rocks, while Nora sipped on a fresh cosmo, extra vodka. The voice of Magnolia echoing the jazz club, eyes were cast on her, moving her hips side to side. 

"She's sure a looker huh?" Hancock spotted the two at the bar, gazing at the elegant singer. "Hired her for a good reason. Brings in the drinkers, and the caps." His hand placed upon Nora's shoulder, he looked down at her, hungry eyes. "Though I wouldn't mind seeing you up there."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Nora responded, the few last sips of her drink going down. "I'm alright watching her though. Peaks my curiosity." 

"Now that's something I wouldn't mind seeing." Hancock joked again, receiving a small chuckle and head shake from Nora. 

From Nick's point of view, the pair appeared to be subconsciously flirting with one another. A part of him couldn't help but notice a tinge of annoyance in whatever he could describe as his gut. "Hancock, don't you, well, have a town to run?" His voice pierced through him, his usual sarcastic tone.

"Aw come on now Valentine, I'm not taking away your partner here." He winked. "Just giving her the friendliest welcome I can. But appropriately." 

"Okay, enough you two." Nora stood up, reaching her hand out to Nick. "There's people dancing here. I'd like to remember what it's like to dance with a gentleman. Do a girl the honors?" Nick smelt the alcohol off Nora's breath, a slight slur in her speech. Peering over at other people dancing to the jazz music, he was a little hesitant to get up at dance with her.

"Well...I haven't bust a move in awhile. If I did, I'd probably break something." He teased, before standing up. "...I suppose so. Let's give it a shot."

Excitement written over Nora's face, she leaned into Hancock's ear. "Don't be too jealous now." 

Laughing to himself, he watched as they walked to the middle of the floor, joining the dancers. He stood there proud to see he was building a town people could enjoy themselves in.

Nora's hands curved around Nick's shoulders, Nick shyly wrapping his hand around Nora's waist. They swayed to the rhythm of the jazz music, Nora a big grin appearing over her face.

"And you thought you would be bad at it. Look at you." Nora poked fun at Nick.

"Guess I was programmed with a natural ability to dance. That or I've always known how. Just never got the chance." He responded, his glowing eyes meeting Nora's. "You sure got good rhythm."

"Just got a good ear, having to pick up on my surroundings. Travelling alone has got me used to it." She responded. "That, and when I was younger I used to dance with my father a lot. We would scan through the radio channels until we found one we could just, sway to. Now, I'll take any chance to dance." A hint of ache in her voice, Nick picked up on it, her gaze lowered until looking back at him.

"I've gotta say, I'm flattered you would pick me to relive that memory of. You're a good kid. I know it's not easy to share parts of your past like that. Especially painful ones." Nick unconsciously tightened his grip around Nora's waist, her recognizing the sudden grasp.

For a moment, it was if she lost her breath. She looked up at the synth, and all his perfections and what he believed to be imperfections. He was smiling down at her, and a feeling in her chest tightened. It was extending all the way down into her stomach, not knowing if it was the booze, or the sudden emotions she was feeling. This man was unlike the ones she's come across. He wasn't human, but to her he seemed like he was. He had emotions and expressions, and kindness in his heart to help others.

"Somethin' on your mind doll?" He noticed her escape reality for just a moment, suddenly, her head rested into his shoulder. His eyes widened, not knowing what she was thinking. He peered over at Hancock, who only shot him a thumbs up. He hadn't known how to react, or if this moment was her feeling...something. He could only pull away slightly, Nora peering up at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Ah, it's..alright." He cleared his throat, adjusting his tie around his neck to loosen it a little. "I'm just going to head upstairs, light myself up one." Pulling out a case of cigarettes from his coat pocket, he placed a hand on my shoulder before heading upstairs. Nora stood there, processing what had just happened.

"Don't think much of it." Hancock said, grabbing her hand to now be her dancer. "Sometimes he gets like that. Not trying to offend anybody. Probably a lot going on in that mimicked brain of his."

"I wasn't sending a wrong message or anything, was I? Or did it look like I was?" Nora asked him, seeing his response by shaking his head.

"From here, I'll admit, it looked a little flirty. But it's me you're asking here. You could look at me a certain way and I'll assume you want something more." 

She laughed, thankfully having him reassure her calms her nerves a bit. Maybe she crossed over a boundary line of doing something so small to him. But she couldn't help but feel comfortable around him already. He had an aura about him that she found calming, and thought they were already becoming good friends. 

"So, you're leaving tomorrow huh? Plan to make another visit?" He asked, pulling her slightly closer to him. "Anytime you want a place to relax, have a drink, pop some Mentats, my doors are open."

"I'll probably end up here again at some point. Going to miss me that much huh?" Nora teased, his face moving closer towards her after speaking. A frozen expression on her face, she paused, not knowing what to do. 

His hand curled under her chin, tilting it upwards. Was he about to kiss her? But he barely knew her well enough. Was that just who he was? Her heart suddenly racing, a familiar hand placed itself on her shoulder from behind. Capturing their attention, Nick was looking over at Hancock, a displeased look on his face. 

"Couldn't wait any longer huh? Can't say I didn't expect you to do something like that." He sternly spoke at Hancock, furrowing his eyes.

"Nicky, you've gotta take it easy. I was just showing the lady how much I admired her." Removing himself from her, he gave a kind smile before leaving the bar. "I'll be seeing you around Nora. Don't be a stranger."

Awkwardly waving to him, she peered over at Nick, noticeably annoyed. Cocking her head to the side, she hoped he wasn't annoyed at her. "Uh, are you alright? He didn't do anything if that's what you're worried about."

"Nah, I'm not worried about that. Just how openly he can act like that towards women." His words for some reason pierced through her chest. "Don't want a great gal like you to be taken advantage of, that's all."

"Right..." She nodded, scratching the back of her head. "So, want to get out of here? We've got a lot to do tomorrow." Walking ahead of him, he nodded, following right behind her. Not noticing the tinge of aching in her voice, they left the bar, thoughts running through her head.

Maybe travelling with Nick was a bad idea after all. Not because she didn't want to anymore. But eventually, after being alone with someone, travelling and seeking shelter together, some sort of feelings are bound to develop. She didn't want to get close to anybody like that, but it was hard not to. 

Did she have feelings for the detective? Yes. Was she going to tell him? Absolutely not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo is forced to return back to Diamond City to assist in the case of a man's missing son. Nora attempts to bury her feelings for the detective.

"So, why are we heading back to Diamond City?" Thought you were getting used to slaying mutants and being blown up by cars by now.." Nora teased, as the pair walked side by side, tucking her modified pistol back into her holster. The glowing lights of the city coming into view during the sundown was quite a view. They weren't too far now. 

"Heh, there's a significant difference between you and me." He smirked, acknowledging her sarcasm. "I got to check in with Ellie for any cases that come to my attention while I'm gone. Hate to miss the chance to help someone in need just because I'm out of the office for a few weeks, even days." He responded, receiving an understanding nod from Nora, scuffing her feet on the pavement while her gaze lowered. This man was truly selfless.

"You know, if you ever change your mind about travelling with me, and rather stay in your line of work, I wouldn't stop you." Her sudden comment stopped Nick in his tracks, as she fiddled around with the zipper of her jacket. Now in front of her, he took a step forward to study her expression closer.

"Where is that comin from all of a sudden?" He gave her a muddled look, feeling his piercing gaze from the glow in his eyes on her. Peering up, she seemed tongue tied. She enjoyed travelling with the detective, but couldn't have her own personal feelings get into their separate lines of work. She was a a mutant slaying, ghoul decapitating, commonwealth survivor. He was used to the conditions of a cozy office, helping and assisting others any chance he got.

"Sorry, I know you agreed to come with me, but we're so opposite. I chose a life of violence, you have an amazing career where you're used to being at least a little safe. It hasn't crossed your mind at least once?" A part of her spit these words out as a defense mechanism. She enjoyed the company of her synth companion, but did he? Why did he choose her to travel with? Her thoughts seemed to turn into words, voicing her inner dialogue. "Why did you want to travel with me?"

Nick released a small sigh, still puzzled at what caused her sudden change of behavior. Running his hand over his rugged forehead, he realized how hard this girl was to figure out. Her exterior was headstrong, determined, and anyone who didn't know her would hold some sort of uncertainty about her character, maybe fear. There was something about her that drew to him from that moment they met in the station. There was a moment of silence between them as he seemed to be lost in his own jumbled thoughts as well. 

"Look kid, I can't pinpoint an exact reason why I chose you as my partner. Somethin' bout you that just seems right. You got this fearless, gracious look to ya. I'm a pretty decent judge of character. Comes in handy in my line of work." He stated, Nora smiling smugly to herself. "But if you're really that unsure about travelling with me, just say the word. I'm not as delicate as my exterior makes me out to be."

"I enjoy travelling with you Nick." Her voice shook a bit. God damn it, why was she acting like a teenager with a crush? "I'd like to continue this. I've always been alone in this world, maybe my hesitation was just being used to that. So, maybe we can pretend I never brought this up." She walked in front of him, her long brunette locks covering the rosy glow across her face. It wasn't that it was hard to look him in the eye, it was just easier for her to keep a strong façade. 

His hand found her shoulder, grasping gently from behind her. Making her jump slightly, his expression was warm and kind, one that she has seen before when talking to strangers. It wasn't special for her. 

"We're partners now. Anything you have to say to me, I'll listen. You're a hell of a gal Nora."

There was that feeling in her stomach again. Why did he have this much of an influence on her growing feelings? She didn't think this sort of thing could exist in a world like this. But it was a world that was rebuilding itself. This sort of love could remain alive. She didn't care if it would remain one sided. Nick was first and foremost, a friend to her. She placed her hand upon his on her shoulder in a friendly manner, smiling back at him.

"You've got a lot of sides left of me to see detective." She winked. Her unintentional flirting didn't click in her brain, but it received a sudden response from him. He cleared his throat, adjusting the rugged hat atop his head. She wondered if that made him uncomfortable, but hadn't known why. 

"Ahem, well then. Let's make our way inside. Been walking all this way, we shouldn't hesitate." His tone shook only a little, leading Nora into the city gates. 

They didn't know that both her heart, and what was made up of his, were both pounding just as equally in that moment. Neither of them thinking much of it, they made their way to the detective office. The smell of noodles and cigarettes filled their senses, and the familiar voices of the salespeople. Nick felt at home yet again, though Nora hadn't spent much time here in her journey. It made sense since when they first met, Nora hadn't heard of Nick Valentine before. She sure was glad she did now. The bright neon lights to the detective agency lead their way.

"Some say these signs are an eyesore." Nick stated.

"Hm...I don't think so." Nora responded. "They add...flair." She bit her lip, stifling a giggle. Nick smirked at her while opening the entrance to the detective office, immediately being greeted by Ellie, enthusiastically getting up from her desk to greet the pair.

"You're back! Made it in one piece, thankfully." She spoke, a man sitting at her desk seeming to await their arrival. "This man came looking for you. He was hoping you could help him find his son." Ellie spoke, motioning to the man in a vault suit. Did he escape the vault himself? It was a sight not so common in the wasteland, both of their attention intrigued.

"A vault dweller huh?" Nora spoke, approaching the man. "You have a lot of guts to escape. This world isn't exactly what one would choose in place of a cushioned, well taken care of vault." 

"Let the man explain himself Nora." Nick spoke, taking Ellies seat from across the desk to look at the man, clipboard in Ellie's hand as she stood behind him. "Alright, lets get down to business. The devil is in the details. Tell me what you can, no matter how painful it may be."

"I was frozen." The man responded to Nick. "Vault 111. Cryogenic stasis. There was a man, and a woman. Called me the backup. I have no idea what the hell that means." Intrigued by his words, they listened closely to the man, bewildered by his explanation. Nora watched as Ellie intensely wrote notes on her clipboard.

"On ice huh? They went out of their way to find someone, most importantly underground. That's a lot for one small group of individuals to go through for just one person."

"They also...murdered my wife. She was just trying to keep him safe and...they just.." His voice started to choke up, until Nora spoke up from behind, approaching the man closer. 

"Hey, it's alright. You don't have to say anything that makes you uncomfortable." Nora's compassion was evident to Nick and Ellie, the man showing appreciation for her concern.

"She's right." Ellie noted. "But I wonder, why did they target your family specifically?" She asked, peering over at Nick who seemed deep in his thoughts before continuing.

"That's what I'm wondering. There's lots of groups in the Commonwealth that take people. Raiders, Mutants, Gunners...and of course, there's the Institute. Boogeymen of the wasteland."

Nora continued to watch their interactions, concerns of the Institute voiced by the vault dweller. He hadn't seemed familiar with the group, but who would by being frozen all this time? She had sympathy for him, and could read his tired expression. It was primarily grief and exhaustion. Their discussion of the Institute continued, who they were, their intentions, and how they could be a primary suspect in the kidnapping. All Nora could do was keep her gaze on her partner, dedicated and focused on every word the man was saying. She hadn't seen Nick so deep into a case like this yet. The motivation he had to help others was something rare in this world. Maybe that's why she had been so intrigued by him. She wondered how Ellie hadn't developed feelings for her boss. Of course, she would never ask or inquire about their relationship. 

"Kellogg, bald head, scar. He had a house here in Diamond City, according to what we have on him." Ellie chimed in, showing Nick the case file. "He apparently had a child with him too."

"That could be him, that's Shaun!" The mysterious man exclaimed, hope in his voice. "How can I get there."

"Woah woah, not so fast. The only one who would have a key would be the mayor. Or if you got a knack for lockpicking, there's that." Nick noted, standing up from his desk, approaching my side. "We can come with you if you want. My new partners got a skill in that." He bumped his shoulder against Nora's, peering back at the man. 

"Sure, I suppose. Some help would be great. I'm Nate." He held his hand out to her to shake.

"Nora." She shook his hand back. "I hope you have luck in finding your son. That sort of thing...it's revolting."

He looked pleased at her words, smirking at her. "Here's hoping."

"Thanks Ellie." Nate held his hand out in a wave, Ellie smiling kindly at him, she responded while taking a seat back into her chair. "I truly hope the best outcome for you Nate. Good luck." She called out before they exited the office. Nick immediately lighting up a cigarette from his coat pocket upon leaving, they stood outside for a bit, Nate turning over to Nora to speak.

"So you've got a talent with your hands?"

"E-Excuse me?" Nora stuttered, a hearty laugh escaping from Nate. Nick chuckled as well, tossing his cigarette onto the ground, squishing it with his shoe. "He means with lockpicking, love."

"Oh, right, yeah, sure I've done it a few times." She was embarrassed, her mind immediately going into the gutter. As Nick began leading them the way to the house, Nate stuck by Nora's side, peering at her side profile as she continued to speak. "I've been scavenging around the Commonwealth long enough that it's been a necessary skill to get supplies I need." She continued, rummaging through her jean pocket to find a single loose bobby pin. This may be harder than she thought.

"I could use someone like you by my side out there." Nate stated, recognizing her survival instincts. "Looks like you've already got someone though." He was referring to Nick who was listening in on their conversation.

"Sorry pal, she's stuck with me." Nick turned back at them, his amber eyes meeting hers. "But we'll both do whatever we can to help you out." 

Climbing up the long set of stairs and railing, they met face to face with a strongly locked red door, Nick rummaging with the handle. "This is definitely it, all right. Kellogg locks up his secrets tight."

"Here, let me try. Nick, give me a hand?" Nora approached the door to stand beside Nick, crouched down beside him. Pulling out a bobby pin from her pocket, she studied the lock more closely.

They both hadn't realized how close their faces were to one another's, Nick watching Nora's focused, stern face rummaging around with the lock. Biting her lower lip, he shyly couldn't help but notice how rosy pink her lips were, full of life, much like her flushed cheeks had been. Her eyelashes fluttering each time she blinked, were longer than he had noticed. He was unsure if his actions were inappropriate to look at his partner, and friend, in such a manner. He hadn't ever thought to act in such a way with Ellie, almost happening without his own control. 

"Ah, damn it, I broke this one." Gritting her teeth, he watched as she pulled a new one from her hair, a strand falling closely to rest upon her cheek. She could sense a side gaze from Nick, peering beside her. "...What is it?" She questioned, noticing his sudden stare, and if she could hear a heart racing of his, this would be the moment. He was sure glad he didn't have one, but some sort of feeling coming from him mimicked that. 

"Ah, nothing, just learning myself." He lied, continuing to wiggle the handle until they heard a clicking noise of the door unlocking.

"Yes, got it!" Nora shot up, a proud expression on her face. "Bet you're glad you got someone with my talents huh?" She referred over to her partner, snapping him out of his own intrusive thoughts.

"Yeah. I sure am." His tone was shaky, as he watched Nate pat her on the back, smiling down at her. He waited for the both of them to go in ahead, while he stood outside for just a moment, loosening the grip of the tie around his neck.

"...Damn it." Was all he could whisper to himself.


End file.
